


11) Body Swap

by endof_theline



Series: AU Yeah August 2019 [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bodyswap, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Light Angst, M/M, Pining Tony Stark, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, just a little at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endof_theline/pseuds/endof_theline
Summary: Loki decides to help their relationship along by doing a little body swap magic, no one's sure how Loki's mind works...





	11) Body Swap

The past week, the phrase 'I'm going to kill Loki' was one thrown around constantly as the trickster god was staying in the tower with his brother and was causing havoc for the residents. The rest of the team were already annoyed at Bucky's and Tony's strained relationship as the pair were constantly bickering or avoiding each other but then staring at each other like they hung the stars, and then Thor invited Loki to stay with him to give them an even bigger headache.

Bucky woke up to see someone that looked just like him, slamming the door open and winced at the noise, which made him bolt up in shock. His chest started to hurt straight away and when he pressed his hand down on his sternum, his hand immediately hit metal making him gasp in shock.

"Yeah, woke up have we?!" The him that wasn't him shouted furiously as he charged over, Bucky jerked himself out of bed and stumbled when he had to look up to himself "Really? Metal in your chest and you still don't know what happened"

Bucky looked down at himself and then whirling around the room to realise he was in Tony's room, catching the mirror to see a very familiar face that wasn't himself "Tony?!"

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner!" He exclaimed slightly hysterical, the metal arm glinting in the morning sun coming through the curtains "Somehow, and I'm guessing Loki, we've swapped bodies"

"What the fuck do we do?" Bucky snapped back as he stepped up to Tony who instantly stepped back, Bucky's eyes roamed over his own body to inspect his entire body "I can't be you!"

"No, you can't! And I can't be you, we're going to have to tell the rest of the team and Bruce should probably run a couple tests on us to make sure we’re okay, make sure this hasn’t messed us up too badly” Tony rambled on anxiously and Bucky frowned at himself, not used to seeing all of the emotions of his face and slightly worried still at the pain in his chest.

“Fine, let’s go” Bucky just waved his hand before yelping slightly as Tony grabbed his wrist and pulled him “Ow! Lemme go, that hurts!”

“Oh shit, sorry. I’m really sorry, Bucky, I didn’t mean to I usually can’t even begin to move you or Steve” Tony let go and jerked back from him like he had been the one in pain, god Bucky hated himself looking so fearful “I know how much that can hurt and-”

“What?” Bucky spat out again, rage fueling his words “What do you mean you know how much that can hurt? Have I hurt you before and don’t lie to me Tony, I know what I look like when I lie”

“Only once, you were really mad and I didn’t want to go to debrief so you dragged me there, I didn’t want to say because you were already upset and I knew if I told you, you were going to get madder” Tony explained and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, flinching a little at the feel of his longer hair as pain flashed in his eyes.

“I wouldn’t have gotten mad at  _ you _ ” Bucky pointed out as he took charge and started to lead Tony down to Bruce’s lab, ignoring Tony’s weak protests in the background.

“Hey Tones, what can I help with?” Bruce chirped as soon as Bucky came around the corner and then as he spotted Tony, he cocked his head to one side curiously “Oh and Bucky, need me to finish a fight?” He teased them making Tony huff a laugh which made Bruce look shocked.

“‘Bout that Brucie Bear, Bucky and I have seemed to have swapped bodies” Tony said as he walked past Bucky and when it was on a different person, Bucky realised how much Tony swung his hips as he walked “I’m Tony in Bucky’s body and that’s Bucky in my body”

“Wish he was lying to ya” Bucky shrugged when Bruce turned to look at him, he hated the hidden excitement in Bruce’s eyes while Bucky was living one of his worst nightmares, after not feeling like he owns his own body or feeling out of control of it, being in a completely different body while seeing his run around with someone else in side it.

“We need to run some basic tests so we know if you both are okay according to your swapped bodies normal results” He explained before leading both of them to the hospital beds he had set up in case someone on the team got injured, Tony settled easily while Bucky stayed tensed up and feeling cagey.

“Is it normal for you to have chest pains?” Bucky asked as he palmed his chest, trying desperately to make it stop or at the very least to dull the pain.

“Well yeah, I’ve got an arc reactor pressing against my stomach and lungs constantly” Tony looked over to him with a look on his face that told him he should have probably known that about him “Thought you knew? It’s why I can’t spar with you guys all the time, plus if it gets damaged there’s a pretty high chance I’ll die since it’s keeping shrapnel out of my heart”

“Well I didn’t, guess you know already about my arm pains?” Bucky huffed out and Tony just held the metal arm out to him with a raised eyebrow “Yeah, yeah, genius”

“It’s fine, can you do me a favor though? While we’re swapped, could you tie my- your hair back for me? I never got the hang out it and I kept messing Pepper’s up while she taught me” Tony asked nervously and Bucky looked at him confused before nodding as he sat up, Tony was sat up straight away and flinched a little when Bucky slid the hair tie off of the metal wrist.

“You don’t like my hair?” Bucky teased to try and distract Tony as he saw the man cringe and jerk the second Bucky touched Tony’s hair.

“I like it on you” Tony laughed awkwardly before whimpering when Bucky ran his fingers through his hair to gather it “I- I just have bad memories of having longer hair”

“Got pulled around?” Bucky guessed easily as he had had the same experience with the HYDRA handler’s but he actually prefer the longer length, Tony shook his head and stayed silent until Bucky had finished tying it back into a small bun.

“Ten Rings grabbed my hair to keep my head under water while they drowned me, wouldn’t let go of me until I was on the floor gasping and coughing out all the water I had breathed in” Tony said in a very dull voice, his face blank, and Bucky realised how terrifying he looked when he did that, no wonder people avoided him when he stared at them like that. Bucky was just about to speak up when Bruce charged back into the room with a bright smile on his face.

“Okay, so both of you are perfectly healthy and the bodies you are in haven’t been affected by the swap at all. It seems that your minds have swapped bodies but left the rest in tact” He declared and Tony slid out of the bed with ease while Bucky stumbled very slightly as he overcompensated for his weight that wasn’t there anymore “You’re both free to go!”

“Time to find us a Loki” Bucky growled and once again stamped out the room, leaving Tony to chase after him, the picture of the pair made Bruce laugh as he rolled his eyes.

Loki had been expecting visitors all morning and was quite surprised that they didn’t turn up until around lunchtime. He laughed when Bucky, in Tony’s body, tried to pick him up only to realise that he didn’t have the height or strength for it but almost screamed when Tony lunged for him instead, now that he definitely had the height and strength for it.

“I should throw you out the window now I’ve got a chance” Tony snarled as Loki scrabbled at the hand around his throat, Bucky very quickly realised that the god couldn’t actually breathe while actually needing to do that action quite desperately “Change us back!”

“Let him go, Tony, you’re hurting him!” Bucky shouted as he rushed over and tried pulling at Tony’s arm, only getting pushed back with ease.

“I don’t care, I want to be back in my own body!” Tony shouted angrily as he let go of Loki’s neck but moved to grip his chin instead and held him up against the wall like that “Why the hell would you do this? You know Bucky has a problem about controlling his own body and then you give me his body! You give him a weak, old, chronically pained body that’s nothing like his actual one, just to fuck with us?!”

“Bucky!” He heard Steve yell and only Bucky in Tony’s body turned to look at the Captain who was rushing to the scene, about to shove Tony off of Loki. Steve crashed into Tony and pinned him down with an ease that only Steve had, Tony fought against him furiously and panted through his anger and upset.

“Steve, let him go. You don’t understand!” Bucky tried and pulled at the back of Steve’s shirt, only to get swatted at making Bucky frown and smack Steve’s back hard “Let him up, asshole!”

“Tony, what the fuck are you on about?” Steve growled over his shoulder and Bucky actually swallowed and stepped back as Steve loomed over him, Tony getting to his feet with a huff and glaring daggers at him and Loki equally.

“If you get my body fucked up by Steve, I’m jumping off the roof!” Tony told him annoyed and already bitter.

“You better not!” Bucky growled past Steve making the blonde look between them confused “We swapped bodies, punk, I’m Bucky in Tony’s body and he’s me”

“Oh! Oh, I’m so sorry Tony” Steve rushed out embarrassed making Tony laugh at Bucky’s offended face, the rest of the team came down and to avoid any other fights or confusion Steve explained to them what had happened as the body swapped pair braced for teasing.

Loki informed them that the swap would tomorrow morning before they woke up just like it had started this morning before disappearing for the rest of the day to avoid getting attacked once again by the furious genius turned super soldier. The team teased the couple for the first hour or so before giving them sympathetic looks and trying to help out for the rest of the day.

Bucky and Tony had decided to fall asleep on the sofa together just in case and if it worked then they could wake each other up and go to their normal bedrooms, so if Tony woke up before Bucky in his normal body but laying over Bucky, he wouldn’t tell as he settled back down to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Really lost the love for this one today after being really excited about it yesterday, hoping tomorrow will be better!
> 
> Feedback is always welcome with open arms :)


End file.
